


Tickle

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [284]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ticklish misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I really need something fluffy and adorable about Misha in an oversized sweater getting tickled attacked by J2, with them showing off their superior strength by picking him up and teasing him as payback for one of his earlier pranks. Pretty please :) Thank you!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle

The day had been particularly cold, so Misha put on a sweater that was probably 3 sizes too big, but he didn’t care. It was warm and outside was cold.

He was walking casually when Jared and Jensen jumped him, bringing him over to Jensen’s trailer, getting him on the floor and tickling him.

“Guys! No!” Misha laughed, flailing the sleeves on his sweater.

“Just getting you back, Misha.” Jared grinned.

“Yeah, you really think that we wouldn’t do anything after your pranks?”

“Guys!” Misha cried out, a grin on his face, he tried to escape, but there was nowhere to go.

“No way, Misha.” Jared laughed. “Take your tickling like a man.”

“No! Tickles!” Misha laughed, rolling and flailing underneath the two men.

“No tickles?” Jensen asked. “OK.”

Before Misha could react Jensen had picked him up and was carrying him over his shoulder.

“Jensen!”

“What you said no tickles.” Jensen responded. “It ain’t that hard to pick you up. Here Jared.”

Jensen passed Misha over to Jared, and Misha started squirming.

“Come on, Misha.” Jared teased. “Is it that hard to escape us?”

“I am going to get back at you two.” Misha said, threatening, but a grin was on his face.

“Bring it on.” Jensen said. “Because we’re gonna be ready for you.” He grinned.


End file.
